N'oublie pas
by Mikiasa
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi Finnick dévoilait soudainement tout ses secrets devant la caméra ? Comme il l'a dit, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été vendu par le Capitole ...


Dis, tu te souviens du moment où ton nom a été tiré au sort ? Moi je m'en souviens. Je savais pas trop quoi penser, j'avais juste à l'idée que j'allais quitter mon père et que rien ne pouvait être pire que de rester ici. Quitte à mourir autant le faire en sachant que le monde entier le sera et qu'un district est derrière soi.

Tu te souviens de notre mentor ? Et de ton comparse ? Moi je m'en souviendrais toujours. Il était vieux ça c'est sûr ! On ne savait pas qui de lui ou moi mourrait en premier. Il était sympathique mais à ces yeux, il était certain que je serai la première éliminée des jeux. Ce regard de compassion, je ne l'oublierai pas je l'ai eu tant de fois moi aussi. Mon coéquipier, lui, était un mineur. Pas très intelligent mais fort. J'ai toujours pensé que s'il n'avait pas été tué par une bombe dès le début, j'aurai été sa première victime.

Tu te souviens du défilé ? Oh ! Et de la première émission télé ? Au défilé, bien sûr, nos tenues étaient ridicules mais, pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais l'impression d'exister avec tous ces gens me regardant ! Et à la télé, oh ! Je me suis sentie si bien, si belle ! Le regard des hommes sur moi était un délice ! J'ai porté une robe telle que je n'aurai jamais pu me payer et même si mes capacités physiques ne semblaient pas énormes déjà les sponsors se bousculaient. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis sentie aimée et j'ai compris que je pouvais avoir plus que ce que j'avais toujours espérée.

Et la note ? J'étais terrifiée ! Je pensais qu'à partir de ce moment les sponsors allaient fuir, qu'il en était fini de mon rêve de star du Capitol. La note n'était pas excellente mais je ne m'en plains pas. Peut-être que j'aurai du remercier mon père de m'avoir battu toute mon enfance, c'est surement ça qui m'a gardé en vie, l'endurance et l'éviction. J'avais aussi pour moi mon incroyable don pour le lancer de couteau, merci père également ! Heureusement je n'ai pas eu à m'en servir beaucoup pour prendre la vie …

Tu te souviens du premier mort de tes jeux ? Je me souviens bien de ce jeune un peu paumé. Il n'était pas plus âgé que moi mais un peu trop curieux, il a vu cette chose par terre pensant que c'était une arme surement, et il a explosé juste devant moi. Je me souviens encore voir tous ses membres éparpillés sur le sol et les carrières courirent sur moi. Cette image je la revois chaque soir dans mes cauchemars, celle-là et le visage de Carisis.

Tu te souviens de lui ? Non certainement pas, tu avais d'autres choses à penser à ce moment-là. C'est le seul que j'ai tué de mes propres mains, le seul. Un couteau lancé en pleine tête, au milieu du front. Tu as gagné par ruse, Katniss, Peeta et Johanna aussi, Enobaria par la force, Annie par hasard et moi par peur. La peur m'a sauvé comme elle l'a toujours fait. La peur de la mort, la peur de souffrir, la peur toujours, toujours. Si j'avais su, si elle avait su, si mon instinct de survie avait été moins fort je me serai donné la mort. Mais ils ont réussi à tout prendre, même la peur.

Tu te souviens de ta première réaction de vainqueur ? Moi c'était simple je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais toute habillée et maquillée, ils m'ont mise sur une scène et me revoilà en grande starlette de la télévision au milieu des vainqueurs. Moi, Alora Whitmore, gagnante des 60e Hunger Games.

Tu te souviens dans quand tout a basculé pour toi ? Pour moi c'était juste une semaine après ma sortie de l'arène. J'avais 16 ans, j'étais belle et naïve. J'étais persuadée que les cauchemars c'étaient le prix à payer pour la gloire et le luxe de ma vie de célébrité au Capitole. Je n'ai jamais pensé que le cauchemar pouvait être la réalité, du moins pas jusqu'à ce moment-là. La secrétaire du président Snow m'a dit que j'étais invitée par un de mes sponsors les plus généreux. Alors je me suis apprêtée et j'y suis allée ravie. Le diner était charmant, le digestif beaucoup moins. Il s'est approché de moi, il m'a touché, j'ai hurlé, lui aussi, contre moi. « Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai payé ? Alors maintenant écarte les jambes et la ferme ! » Je crois que tout ce que j'ai vécu avant n'étais rien avant cela, les cauchemars étaient peut être finalement mon seul repos. Tandis qu'il me violait il m'a crié de sourire qu'il n'aimait pas baiser un cadavre et que je devrais être heureuse qu'il s'intéresse à moi, qu'il me devait la vie. Le lendemain je suis allée voir la secrétaire je lui ai raconté, elle m'a juste dit que c'était normal et que je devais les remercier car le capitole me payait tous en compensation de mes services et que c'était le prix à payer pour avoir eu la vie sauve dans l'arène. Depuis ce jour je n'ai jamais pu arrêter de sourire. Les médecins disent que le nerf s'est bloqué depuis ce jour.

Tu te souviens de mon visage d'avant ? Non, tu ne peux pas, on ne se connaissait pas. J'ai vécu au capitole durant 8 ans avant de revenir au district 12. Pendant tout ce temps j'avais fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, je vivais dans l'opulence et tout le monde me croyait être une star du Capitole croqueuse d'Homme formant un duo infernal avec Finnick. La version officielle de mon retour c'est qu'après la victoire de Johanna, morte de jalousie devant sa beauté et sa jeunesse j'aurai décidé de rentrer chez moi, la vérité le Capitole ne voulait plus de moi. Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez Johanna de m'avoir délivrée tout comme je ne m'excuserai jamais assez de lui avoir laissée ma place. Et là-bas je t'ai rencontré.

Tu te souviens de mon arrivée au village des vainqueurs ? L'as-tu seulement vu ? Et notre première rencontre ? Tu t'en souviens ou l'alcool te l'a aussi fait oublier ? J'étais au district 12 depuis seulement quelques semaines, j'ai hurlé dans mon sommeil. Tu as accouru chez moi pensant à un assaillant. J'ai lancé le couteau de ma table de nuit à 5cm de ton oreille. Tu m'as insulté, tu m'as reproché mon sourire et j'ai pleuré encore et encore. Tu as compris que ce qu'on disait de moi dans les magazines était faux. L'hautaine et séductrice femme du Capitole, n'était en fait qu'une gamine terrorisée qui ne supporte pas le contact. Tu as voulu me prendre la main, cette fois-ci je ne t'ai pas frôlé. Et j'ai dû faire moi-même les points de suture que je t'ai causé à la main. Tu as mis beaucoup de temps pour me toucher, tu n'as jamais demandé pourquoi tu ne le pouvais pas, tu n'as jamais posé de question, tu as juste accepté.

Tu te souviens de notre première nuit ensemble ? Peut-être que tu ne penses pas à la même chose ? Cette nuit où tu as dormi avec moi pour la première fois. Un an après mon retour dans le 12. Nous repartions pour le Capitole pour les Hunger Games. Je n'avais jamais été mentor, on me gardait pour d'autres choses. Je ne connaissais personne et j'avais peur. Le premier soir, j'évitais tout contact avec un être humain, je voyais des assaillants partout, tous voulaient me vendre ou me tuer. Je suis restée enfermée toute la journée et quand tu es rentré dans notre suite, j'ai encore une fois essayé de te tuer, tu as ris, tu t'es moqué, comment la grande Alora du Capitole pouvait être aussi terrorisée ? Tu as ris encore et encore mais tu as vu, tu as vu que derrière le sourire il y avait la peur et la tristesse. Tu m'as dit de m'assoir sur le canapé, tu m'as donné ta flasque, j'ai bu un peu et tu t'es mis à un mètre de moi. Tu m'as dit que tu comprenais ma peur et que tu me protègerais durant mon sommeil.

Tu te souviens si c'est là que tu as compris ? Est-ce que tu avais deviné ? Tu connaissais l'histoire de Finnick, as-tu fais le rapprochement ? En tout cas à partir de ce jour, j'ai su me contrôler, tant que tu étais là je n'avais plus peur des autres, tu étais là, tu me protégeais. Et c'est aussi là que j'ai compris que j'avais un rempart contre le monde, un homme qui ne me ferait jamais quelque chose que je refuse, quelqu'un qui me respecte. Tu étais le premier et tu le seras toujours. Je pensais même que tu serai le seul. Puis il y a eu ces deux gamins.

Tu ne peux que t'en souvenir ! J'avais 30 ans tu en avais 40. Katniss s'était portée volontaire et nous entamions la période la plus difficile de notre vie de couple cachée. Nous ne nous étions pas douté que cette gamine changerait nos vies. Quand ils ont gagnés, j'ai dit à Peeta, je lui ai raconté nos vies, il savait ce qu'ils nous avaient fait, il savait qu'il devait la protéger. Et l'expiation est venue, je nous voyais déjà mort ensemble, au final peut être que c'était la plus belle des morts ? Nos noms ont été tirés, les gosses se sont portés volontaires. J'étais heureuse car je te gardais avec moi, j'étais dévastée car je perdais mes petits. Mais nous allions les sauvés, on allait gagner et je retrouverais tous ceux que j'ai aimé, ma famille. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévus, j'étais loin de toi quand l'évasion de l'arène a eu lieu. Ils m'ont eu. Peeta a tout fait pour me protéger, il savait pour le bébé mais ça n'a pas suffi. Je n'ai qu'une consolation, ils n'ont jamais eu mon enfant vivant. Ils m'ont laissé pour morte au milieu du district 12, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais ils savaient … ils savaient que Finnick, Katniss et toi seriez fou de rage et ils pensent que vous allez attaquer dans la précipitation.

Ils nous ont tout pris Haymitch ! Mais ils n'auront jamais notre amour, promets le moi. Ils n'auront pas mes souvenirs, tu les as. Ils n'ont pas notre famille. Dis à Finnick que je l'aime, que les gens doivent savoir, qu'il doit leur raconter notre histoire. Dis à Peeta et Katniss que je les ai aimés comme mes propres enfants, qu'ils feront des grandes choses, que je suis fière. Et n'oublie pas maintenant c'est moi qui te protège où que tu sois où que je sois. Je t'aime Haymitch, pour toujours. Aujourd'hui je n'espère plus rien pour moi juste que cet immonde sourire disparaisse de mon cadavre, je n'espère plus que pour toi et pour eux. Sauve Peeta qu'ils soient notre revanche sur la vie. Prends soin d'eux comme tu as pris soin de moi …

 _Une heure plus tard, Finnick confiait leurs histoires et fit éclater les manigances du Capitole au grand jour en l'honneur d'Alora Whitmore décédée après plusieurs mois de torture par le Capitole dès son arrivée dans le district 13. Ses révélations permirent de sauver Peeta et de réunir les amants maudits du district 12._


End file.
